puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Typhoon (crew)
Typhoon was a crew on the Viridian Ocean that was created by the merge of the original Typhoon with the crew Imperial Trading Society. History Original Typhoon Sykes created Typhoon after the captain of his original crew, where he was senior officer and first mate, decided to leave Puzzle Pirates. Sykes decided to make a new crew and the original captain merged his crew into Typhoon. Sykes started off on his own recruiting for many hours for new pirates and officers. Within 4 days of the crew starting there were 120 crew members joined in his crew. The new crew Typhoon had grown to over 200 members since the merge due largely to its captain and and loyal senior officers. It then had its own flag, Natural Disaster, and hoped to blockade Typhoon Island when the Ringers allowed it. The crew reached Eminent fame the day after it was created. At its peak the crew's fame was Eminent and as of the 6th of August 2008 was #25 on the crew rankings. Public Statement We Are The Fury of The Storm. FIRSTLY, WE LOVE OUR FLAG AND ANY FLAG INVITES WILL BE MET WITH THE IMMEDIATE DECLARATION OF WAR! Have a good day! :D SECONDLY WE WILL NOT MERGE WITH YOUR CREW!!! However you are always welcome to join our crew :) But it will be on our terms and you will be subject to our rules. Welcome to Typhoon, where the storm is brewing and soon we will be heard and known throughout the Viridian Ocean as the bringers of death. Promotions *Cabin person: We don't have this rank :) *Pirate: Hey, welcome to the crew! To become a Pirate just ask any officer in the crew who will job you and then ask you to join. *Officer: Officers carry a some responsibility so you must have some trust. You must have Broad in Sailing, Carpentry, Gunning and Bilging. You must also hold an officers badge. *Fleet officer: The best officers will become FOs who are very important to the crew and will be responsible for helping to train officers and also taking a partial leadership role in the crew. You need a Broad in Duty Navigation and Battle Navigation as well as distinguished in Battle Navigation. You must own a ship and be able to lead pillages on your own without help. You must have been in the crew for at least 3 days. *Senior officer: Avast, only those Fleet Officers who continue to do the best work consistently will become Senior Officers who are the leaders of the crew. Potential Senior Officers should mature and demonstrate leadership skills. To be even considered for this high rank you must have a Respected in Bnav and SF and respected in all piracy except Rumble and Treasure Haul. You must also have my complete trust and have been in the crew at least 2 weeks. **First Mates: I will only ever have 4 of the most brilliant and amazing SOs ever. These First Mates will help decide on important decisions with in the crew and will only become available if a first mate leaves or becomes dormant. Please do not ask to be promoted. The rank above will promote you when they feel you are ready. Crew Rules #No begging, no racism and no bullying at all at any time. No spamming on crew chat. No asking to be promoted, we will know when you are ready. Any problems with any other member or the crew, please see me. #Always team during battle. Teaming is where you click on your enemies portrait. Always team in 2s or 3s as it will make winning easier and more probable. #Always listen to your superior officer especially during battle. If you have a problem with an order obey it and then come see me. #Officers, do not abandon a pillage ever! You will be be given a warning, then demotion and then expulsion if you still don't understand that what you are doing is wrong, if I hear that you did so. Also to normal crewmembers, if you leave during a battle you will be demoted unless you state that you are leaving. Two offences and you will be expelled. Follow these rules and you will have a good time here! Join the storm of the Viridian!